


I Will Follow You

by kremisiusaclassi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Death, M/M, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kremisiusaclassi/pseuds/kremisiusaclassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Into the Dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt from my Anders RP account.

There had been no avoiding the issue. Hawke slept in the same bed, after all, and he could tell that the nightmares were getting worse. They both knew what that meant.

It had been a good run.

“If you think I’m going to let you go to the Dark Roads alone - ” Hawke started, looking a mix between angry and bone-deep sad.

Anders cut him off. “We’re supposed to go alone. Hawke… you’re not a Warden. You don’t need to go and die.” He was trying to sound calm, but instead his voice was hollow. It felt like it wasn’t even coming from his body, like it was some other Anders speaking. His throat was tight and his eyes were burning.

“Neither do you! You’ll die just the same, either here in a nice bed or fighting until your head ends up on some Darkspawn’s pike! But at least this way I’m not left alone.” He grabbed the collar of Anders’ robes desperately. “I can’t sleep in that bed if you’re not there beside me. I can’t… eat, or sit in the library. I can’t have this house without you in it. It would kill me just as surely as the Dark Roads. This way, we go together. This way there won’t be empty spaces that once had you in them.”

Anders couldn’t fight him. If it were the other way round, if Hawke had somehow fallen in battle to not get up again, he would die. If not of heartbreak, then of something quick like a knife through his chest. His entire life had been an empty space that Hawke filled. His chest did not breathe unless Hawke did, his heart did not beat unless it matched that of it’s neighbor in their bed. Hawke had been the sunshine, the clouds, the wind through the long grass. Hawke had filled the empty spaces in between his fingers, his breath, his sheets.

He could deny him nothing.

Justice was gone, and so he bled out like he should have upon the knoll that Rolan found him upon, when the templar had thrust his sword through Anders’ chest. His fingers tangled with Hawke’s, Hawke who was breathing unsteadily, similarly mortally wounded, blood pooling beneath him and mingling with that which was pouring out of Anders.

“Anders, I’m glad you didn’t attack me in the clinic when we first met,” Hawke said quietly, hushed as death was looming. “And… I’m glad you kissed me. And that you loved me even though I told you to make me a sandwich.”

A noise wretched out of Anders’ chest, a mixture between a sob and a laugh. “I knew what you meant. Thank you for being there. Thank you for letting me be at your side, for teaching me what I was missing. I never thought anyone would love me, not like you do. And I spat in that sandwich.”

Hawke laughed breathily, sniffing when he breathed in. “Yeah, I figured.”

Tunnel vision was setting in, the edges of sight blurring with soft darkness. “Find me in the Fade, Hawke.”

“I’ll find you. I will.”

Fingers tangled, pooling, cooling blood, and silence.

 


End file.
